


It Could Happen To Anyone

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bleeding, Comedy, Death Eaters, Drabble, Embarrassment, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Bella and Lucius just returned from a mission





	It Could Happen To Anyone

"Why is he bleeding?", Narcissa froze halfway down the stairs, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grip on the handrail. It had been the elf who had fetched her from the library, squeaking about how Sir was bleeding. Rushing from the room she'd left her book on the seat in her haste. The mission was not due back for a few more hours and her husband bleeding was not a good sign.

Looking up and seeing her sister worrying over her husband Bellatrix snorted, "because he's an idiot". Even before her time in Azkaban Bellatrix had no qualms at calling the man an idiot, and far worse names, but since then she took even greater delight in taunting him, in making him feel weak for his expensive tastes and no stomach for the sight of blood. "Lucius is not an idiot, Bella, he is a death eater just as you are and I was not aware that idiocy caused people to just spontaneously bleed from the nose". The blonde's words were cutting as she moved to kneel beside her husband, her wand already drawn ready to perform her best healing spells on him. "What happened my love?", turning her attention to Lucius instead now, Narcissa's voice had softened as she let her gaze move over him.

Mimicking the blonde behind her back Bellatrix suddenly roared with laughter, "the stupid idiot walked into a door!". Clutching her stomach as she laughed Bellatrix tried to pull herself together but all she could remember was the comical scene where he'd done it. Finally getting herself under control she looked around in time to see the elf covering his 'poor sick master' with a blanket and she roared again, doubling over as she did so.

"If you please, this is no laughing matter", Lucius's voice was strained, though more from embarrassment now than anything else. "Sod off you twat, you walked into the sodding door!". Turning to her sister she was still gleeful as she told her what had happened, "he saw the first muggle start to bleed and turned away to puke..only he forgot where the door was and headbutted the door!", she was in fits of laughter again as she remembered the scene while Lucius turned red and looked at his wife, "it could happen to anyone"


End file.
